


Good Vibrations

by eghoetistical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, No Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smoking, Weed, is it gay to share a pipe with a man, takes place after the Skypia Arc, trans reader - Freeform, you smoke weed with sanji lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eghoetistical/pseuds/eghoetistical
Summary: Sanji notices you're smoking something different today.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how romance works i'm sorry pls spare me

The Going Merry was drifting smoothly across the sea as the sun set over the horizon. You would say the sight was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the man standing right next to you. The both of you were smoking at the moment, something that you and Sanji did often, as you chatted about whatever was on your minds. While most of the time, the blonde would often talk about women (especially the women on board), you enjoyed indulging in conversations with him nonetheless. Not only that, but he is also the only member on board who knows that you bind. 

Settling into the overall mood of the atmosphere, he turned to you to notice that you have ditched your cigarette for a small glass pipe with herbs in it. “What’s that?” He asked in curiosity.

You turn to him, a little startled that he broke the silence. “What?” Smoke seeped past your lips as you spoke.

“What’s that you got there?” Sanji repeated himself.

“Some herbs I found back in Jaya.” you said, smirking while cocking an eyebrow, “Why? Want to take a couple of hits?”

He put out his cigarette in the ashtray. “If you don’t mind.”

“Yea sure, I don’t care.” You said this, yet the idea that you were going to be sharing your pipe with him made your heart flutter a bit. It’s like sharing a cigarette with him, except in this case, it’s ground up leaves from the Pandora plant. 

You handed the glass pipe. “Make sure not to take too many hits, ‘kay?” You were referring to what happened back in Alabasta; you and Sanji were smoking something similar to the leaves and he had to lay down until the high passed over due to taking a few too many hits from that rolled joint. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He effortlessly lit the pipe with the lighter like second nature and inhaled the smoke. “Fuck.”

“Too much smoke? Making the inside of your throat itchy?” You smirked.

“A bit, but not too much. The smoke tastes distinctively different than those other herbs.” Sanji handed you the pipe.

“Right?” You took a hit. “I couldn’t believe the smoke actually tasted like this the first time.” The two of you exchange the pipe a few more times until all the leaves burned to ash.

“Is it hitting you yet?” You ask your comrade.

“Yeah, definitely.” His glazed over eyes confirmed it. His posture seemed to relax more and he was a bit more closer to you now. Not that you minded, but he was close enough for you to smell his scent. It was smoke mixed vaguely with his cologne and you never knew you could grow so fond of it. Oddly enough, it welcomed you and tempted you to get closer to him, but a distant laugh from Nami broke you out of your trance.

You began to remember that you were within the crew’s line of sight. While everyone knew about what you smoked, you did not want them to get worried because of you again after that particular event in Alabasta. Sanji is not that gone, but it would be best that you went somewhere less potentially overstimulating and more private. You glanced about the ship: Nami was busy navigating as always, explaining the wind currents to Robin; Chopper was reading a book on medicinal practices in the East Blue, Usopp and Luffy were participating in their shenanigans as always, and Zoro was napping. 

“Let’s go somewhere inside, yeah?” You made it seem like it was a decision that he could make, but he knew from the insinuation in your voice that he did not have one.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sanji seemed a bit annoyed as he said this--perhaps he’ll understand later when he sobers up. 

The two of you sauntered to the men’s room. You flickered the lights on as the two of you flopped onto the couch together. Whatever tension was in Sanji’s body seemed to dissipate due to him stretching, later relaxing his entire body. He swung his feet onto the coffee table, and then gazed into the ceiling.

Usually, you would let out a light chuckle, but you are still a little concerned with how the herbs are taking effect. “Are you alright?” You asked, placing a hand on his arm.

“Hm?” he seemed to snap into attention before eventually processing your question, “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I was just spacing out a bit.”

Your lips curled into a small smile. “The Pandora plant can really do that to you. It makes your thoughts stretch out in several directions.”

“That and it makes you feel...fuzzy...but, like, a pleasant kind of fuzzy.” 

You thought it was kind of cute about the way he worded it. “I feel the same kind of fuzzy too.” You giggled. 

There was a comfortable moment of silence. “I wish we could take out the Merlot and have a drink, but we’ve been meaning to save it for a really special occasion.” He said, disappointed.

“Maybe it’s for the best. I remember when Luffy accidentally got crossfaded, he thought there was an earthquake, and he started falling all over the place. We wouldn’t want that to happen to you.”

Sanji let out the laugh you fell in love with. “Luffy accidentally eating ten edibles was the most concerning, yet funniest thing that happened in Shandora. Didn’t even get a taste of those edibles either.”

“I’m just glad we convinced him to sleep it off. If we didn’t, I think I would have thrown myself into the fire.” You both chuckled together. You really relished relaxing moments like these on the Going Merry. When you and Sanji’s laughter ceased, you noticed that you two were leaning closer than you were outside. Close enough that shoulders were touching. 

“Hey.” He uttered to get your attention. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?” You answered, your eyes meeting his. 

“Can I...kiss you?”

You furrowed your eyebrows in perplexity at the question. “Why?”

Your friend was a bit taken aback from your response. “Uhh, it’s fine if you’re not up for it.”

You felt a sense of anxiety creep up on you. While you should feel flattered, your internal panicking persisted. He knows who you really are---and there’s a possibility that he could be using you to his advantage. You unfortunately have come across a fair share of people who have hurt you that way.

He seemed to eventually come to understand what his question could have meant, and he was quick to speak again to clear the air. “Shit! I didn’t mean for it to come off like that,” Sanji reassured, “I...uhh...may have come across the thought that I really enjoy talking to you and spending time with you because...you know...I kinda...”

You were unsuccessful at concealing your laughter this time. The mere concept that someone who would win over the hearts of many women was tripping over his words as he was confessing his feelings to you had you cracking up. You studied his features and noticed that he seemed very nervous from your reaction. You began to realize what your laughter could have insinuated, and you smiled at him reassuringly. 

“I would love to share a kiss with you, but let’s do that if you’re still up to it when you’re sober.” Your gaze on him softened. “And I’m sorry for even thinking that you were that kind of person by the way.”

“Don’t worry about it, don’t worry about it.” Unexpectedly, he rolls to his side to hug you on the couch. You become confused and wonder what’s even going on, but you come to remember that you’re both high and just told Sanji you would kiss him. This was his awkward way of showing how he felt by that, but you still adored the gesture nonetheless. Not knowing how you should be reacting, you hesitantly patted his back as the two of you waited for the right moment in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @pakukiss!!


End file.
